Brain Dead
Brain Dead is a comic made by Nick Kirschner. The story is centered around a zombie apocalypse with a young man named Zack as the main character. Zack is attempting to flee from zombies in the street after exiting his apartment and finding them everywhere. He meets Ivan, who saves him from the zombies and go to save his girlfriend Julie. The story was updated on random dates, he often was busy with other things and also made pages to apologize for that. The last update was in April 2012, so it isn't known if the comic is going to be updated anymore. Plot Zack wakes up in the morning and expects another lame day. He walks to the window and sees the opposite, a zombie apocalypse. He first thought it may be a bad dream but that is proved wrong by the screaming from outside. He quickly dresses himself and eats something, he then tries to call Julie but couldn't reach her. Instead Zack grabbed a wooden bat and headed outside. He ran through his appartment slamming zombies in the head and arrived outside. He saw a group of zombies and tried to sneak away but suddenly his phone rang. Zack ran away as quickly as possible and picked up the phone and heard Julie who asked if he was okay. Zack said to lock the doors and wait for him to arrive. Zack kept smashing zombies until his bat broke. He tried to hold off another zombie by putting the remaining part of the bat in his mouth. He saw a truck incoming and pushed the zombie in front of it. Zack called for help when suddenly the same zombie appeared again but was killed by Ivan's axe. Ivan then took Zack with him and they headed towards Julie's appartment. Meanwhile a group of four people were defending themselves from the zombies when they each got taken by the zombies. Only their leader was left and saw Ivan's truck and called for help but was ignored and died. They arrived at Julie's appartment, Ivan killed some zombies while Zack encountered a zombie BioHazard. She attacked him but was killed by Ivan. They headed inside and saw that the zombies couldn't open doors. They went upstairs and found Julie and took her with them, Julie handed a metal bat over to Zack. They sneaked through the corridors along with Shaggy and Scooby Doo who instead went into Julie's room and got eaten by the zombies. Zack, Julie and Ivan had to escape but the traps were filled with too many zombies. They instead opened the elevator and climbed down with a ladder when they arrived on the basic ground a man stood in front of them who got punched by Ivan. Gallery Brain Dead 081027_braindead.jpg 081103_braindead.jpg 081111_braindead.jpg 081118_braindead.jpg 081125_braindead.jpg 081202_braindead.jpg 081209_braindead.jpg 081216_braindead.jpg 081230_braindead.jpg 090106_braindead.jpg 090113_braindead.jpg 090120_braindead.jpg 090127_braindead.jpg 090203_braindead.jpg 090210_braindead.jpg 090217_braindead.jpg 090303_braindead.jpg 090317_braindead.jpg 090407_braindead.jpg 090414_braindead.jpg 090721_braindead.jpg 090825_braindead.jpg 090901_braindead.jpg 090922_braindead.jpg 091118_braindead.jpg 091222_braindead.jpg 100114_braindead.jpg 100128_braindead.jpg 100216_braindead.jpg 100303_braindead.jpg 100309_braindead.jpg 100317_braindead.jpg 100323_braindead.jpg 100406_braindead.jpg 100413_braindead.jpg 100728_braindead.jpg 100804_braindead.jpg 110224_braindead.jpg 110303_braindead.jpg 110319_braindead.jpg 120202_braindead.jpg 120209_braindead.jpg 120223_braindead.jpg 120308_braindead.jpg 120315_braindead.jpg Extra Pages 081223_braindead.jpg 090224_braindead.jpg 090310_braindead.jpg 090331_braindead.jpg 090428_braindead.jpg 090526_braindead.jpg 090714_braindead.jpg 110217_braindead.jpg 120216_braindead.jpg 120404_braindead.jpg Trivia *Biohazard from Griddles' stories makes a cameo appearance as a "cute little zombie girl". *Shaggy and Scooby from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! make an appearance in the comic. *There were several refrences made from The Legend of Zelda, mostly when Zack obtained a new item. *Zack also makes a refrence to The Shining when he says: "Here's...", which in the movie is "Here's Johnny." Category:Manga/Comics